


The Right Things To Say

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The aftermath of Kate's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Tragedy can make you tongue tied.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Kate Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Right Things To Say

It was on the tip of Mozzie’s tongue to quote Winston Churchill’s words of wisdom. _“If you’re going through hell, keep going.”_ But Neal’s friend just couldn’t do it, at least not now, just days after Kate’s death.

“Don’t you dare tell him to cowboy up!” Elizabeth warned her husband sternly. “That’s not what he needs to hear right now.”

Peter had no intention of being that insensitive, but, he had to admit, he was at a loss for exactly what to say to his traumatized partner.

June, however, had already traveled that hard road during her lifetime. “You’ll get through this, Darling, because I’ll be right here to help you every step of the way.”


End file.
